


Карандашом и кистью

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drawing, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После аварии Ричард вновь начал рисовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карандашом и кистью

Рисовать Ричард начал в Шотландии. После аварии его мир стал ненадежным, пугающим и непонятным. Каждую минуту приходилось принимать решения, в правильности которых он не был уверен, сомневаться в каждом слове и шаге. Рисование успокаивало. Когда он брал в руки кисть, в голове не оставалось ни единой мысли.   
Вернувшись в Лондон, он некоторое время ловил себя рисующим в перерыве на салфетках и огрызках бумаги, забывшись, обрисовал заднюю страницу в тетрадке Изабеллы, которую она бросила на кухне. В качестве утешения малышка категорически затребовала себе тетрадь с замочком - в обрисованной были какие-то важные детские секреты. Пришлось на следующий день после работы заезжать в магазин, и там Ричард купил себе небольшой - чтоб в кармане помещался - альбом.   
Он здорово растерял навыки. Первые наброски были совершенно неузнаваемыми, линии - дрожащими и неуверенными. Но блокнот он изрисовал за два месяца. Молча наблюдавшая за этим Мэнди дождалась, пока блокнот закончится, и притащила Ричарда в большой художественный магазин.   
Он купил себе хороший скетчбук, набор карандашей, с деcяток маркеров, а потом еще полгода докупал цветные карандаши по три штуки, пока не обзавелся целым пучком, тонированный уголь, брусочки акварели и - когда окончательно вошел во вкус - водорастворимый графит.  
Джереми однажды заикнулся на тему "знаешь, приятель, в зеркале нос у меня был в середине лица". Ричард залился краской, но тут Джереми охнул, получив чувствительный тычок под ребра. Джеймс спокойно заметил:  
\- Как удачно передано выражение лица. Такое чувство, что сейчас ворчать начнет - все как в жизни.   
Все трое рассмеялись, и инцидент был исчерпан. 

На Рождество Ричард ухитрился заболеть. Аманда увезла дочерей на каток, а к Ричарду приехал Мэй - развлекать больного. Для развлечения Мэй привез абрикосовый бренди. Они успели обсудить последние идеи Джереми о передаче, самолет, который Мэй хотел опробовать весной, идиота-фаната с его комментариями в твиттере Мэя... И тут Джеймс заметил на столике скетчбук.  
\- Могу я посмотреть?  
\- Конечно, - Ричард неловко улыбнулся, как будто хотел сказать "не на что там смотреть". Мэй аккуратно листал страницы, изредка сопровождая рисунки комментариями вроде "вот это красиво". Перевернув очередную страницу, он рассмеялся.  
\- Что там?  
Мэй повернул к Ричарду блокнот. На странице был быстрый набросок Джереми, храпящего на диванчике в ангаре.  
\- Переверни.  
На следующей странице обнаружился сам Мэй, спящий в ужасно неудобной на вид позе на пассажирском сидении.  
\- Не показывай это Кларксону.  
\- Поздно, он сказал, что ты ужасно милый.  
Мэй уткнулся лицом в руки и картинно застонал.   
Ричард несколько секунд любовался копной спутанных полуседых кудрей, смявшихся между его пальцев, и, неожиданно для самого себя, попросил:  
\- Можно я тебя нарисую? Сейчас, чтобы это был не набросок, а хороший рисунок. Цветной.  
\- Что? Конечно! - Джеймс улыбнулся, тепло и немного застенчиво, будто не мог поверить, что его интересно рисовать.   
\- Что мне нужно делать?   
\- Ничего, вот так и сиди, - улыбнулся Ричард.   
Мэй начал отворачивать завернутые рукава рубашки, но Ричард остановил его.   
\- Нет, оставь, как было... Спасибо.   
\- А я-то думал, модель должна быть обнаженной, - пошутил Джеймс, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване.   
\- Это я тоже нарисую, если захочешь. Было бы здорово потренироваться.   
Ричард принес недавно купленный альбом - он на этот раз взял «Torchon» ради более гладкой текстуры - и краски. Мэнди где-то нашла ему в подарок Санкт-Петербургскую акварель. Ричарду она нравилась гораздо больше виндзоровской, за свои приглушенные нежные оттенки, более натуральные. Мэй с огромным интересом наблюдал, как он раскладывает на столике карандаши и кисти, и продолжил начатую тему:  
\- Всегда считал, что это хороший способ соблазнять девушек - попозируй мне для картины, красавица....  
\- Никогда им не пользовался.  
\- Еще бы, с твоими-то глазами!  
\- Что, нравятся?  
\- Если бы ты не был женат, а я не считал, что неприлично заводить романы на работе...  
Пока они разговаривали, Ричард наметил на листе основные пропорции и теперь внимательно рассматривал Джеймса, решая на чем стоит делать акцент. Мэй сидел спокойно и совершенно не напрягался от пристального взгляда.   
\- Можешь немного расстегнуть рубашку? - Решился попросить Ричард.   
Ожидаемой шуточки про соблазнение не последовало. Мэй спокойно расстегнул две верхние пуговицы и расправил воротник.   
\- Достаточно?  
\- Самое то.   
Ричард аккуратно обозначил край рубашки. Теперь были видны ключицы - он наметил их только легкими касаниями. Потом прорисует цветом. И принялся вырисовывать детали - разрез глаз и этот чертовски красивый Мэев прищур, линию рта, ямочку под нижней губой. Разделил намеченные одной массой волосы на пряди, обрамляющие лицо и массу ближе к макушке, обозначил завитки, падающие на воротник. Линии рубашки должны быть плавными, мягкими и сильными, а руки он прорисовывал крошечными штрихами, чтобы ухватить все мелочи: косточки на локтях, форму пальцев, едва заметный шрам от пореза на ладони - он уйдет через пару недель, но останется на листе. И сохранит воспоминания Ричарда о том, как они с Мэем притащили этот дурацкий опель, попытались проехать на нем хотя бы три километра - нужно же было понять, ездит оно вообще или нет. Кларксон ехидно заявил, что машина сейчас развалится на куски, и был отчасти прав. У опеля не работало толком ничего, включая дворники - шел дождь, а левый дворник заклинило. Джеймс вышел подергать его, но разодрал себе ладонь, выругался и раздраженно пнул колесо. Кларксон, стоявший в стороне, согнулся пополам от хохота. Зато потом Ричард смотрел, как Джереми перевязывает Мэю расцарапанную руку платком. Мэй стоял, опустив глаза, и неловко улыбался. Ричард хотел зарисовать потом эту сцену по памяти, но у него ничего не вышло.   
Складки на закатанных рукавах Ричард рисовал скорее на глаз, приблизительно. Тонкими линиями наметил стакан в руке. Джеймс наблюдал за процессом, хотя ему вряд ли было хорошо видно лист.   
\- Очень увлекательно смотреть, как ты рисуешь, - заметил Мэй, когда в пятый раз встретился с ним глазами.   
\- Да ладно тебе.  
\- Серьезно.  
Ричард постарался поскорее отложить карандаш, пока набросок не потерял легкости, и взялся за кисть.  
Основные тона он клал нежными пастельными заливками, иногда специально осветляя. Наметил фиолетово-серые тени.   
Кожа у Мэя была теплого оттенка, ей пошла бы скорее теплая же киноварь, но Ричарду хотелось контрастов. Мэй был сильным - невероятно сильным. Он не пил страх словно бренди, как Ричард, а сражался с ним, и иногда Хаммонду казалось, что он видит в глазах Мэя клочья в кровь ободранных нервов. Ричард осторожно, крохотными капельками разбавленного кармина ронял эту кровь на шею, где была тень от рубашки, на костяшки сжатых на бокале пальцев, на нижнюю губу. Угадать оттенок полуседой копны кудрей было невозможно, и Ричард ограничился сепией, теплыми марсовыми бликами там, куда падал свет лампы, и фиолетовыми же тенями. Он долго и аккуратно прописывал морщинки вокруг глаз, даже попросил Мэя не вертеть головой пару минут, и тот с улыбкой подчинился.  
Наконец Ричард решил, что достаточно. Он подробно выписал лицо - особенно глаза, улыбку, несколько непослушных прядей падавших на лоб и руки. Очертания плеча были только намечены цветом, узоры на очередной дурацкой рубашке едва заметны.  
\- Смотри. Только аккуратно, краска еще не высохла.  
Мэй молча рассматривал рисунок, но по тому, как дрогнули его губы, Ричард понял - Мэй правильно оценил то, что он хотел вложить в портрет.  
\- Заберешь? - Спросил Ричард.   
\- Не думаю, что смогу его повесить, - отозвался Мэй с острым сожалением. - То есть, прости, я не хотел сказать, что рисунок плохой, наоборот. Он слишком хороший.  
\- Я понял, - Ричард улыбнулся ему.   
И был страшно удивлен, когда не любящий чужих рук Джеймс внезапно обнял его, неловко и очень нежно.  
\- Я заберу обнаженку, если ты захочешь ее нарисовать. Для Сары, чтоб не скучала, - и подмигнул Ричарду.  
\- Это искусство, а не порно, Мэй!


End file.
